I'm Not the Only One Having Problems
by LaHufflepuffGamer
Summary: With the identity of Robyn's mother revealed, all kinds of new issues are revealed. Turns out her mom isn't the loving caring type, and that she might battle against the gods. This is all explained during a meeting, a long with other issues and problems. Where is Luke? Will Kronos rise again? Where is Robyn's place in all of this?


I almost wished that I hadn't been claimed. Too much was going on and everyone was overwhelmed, especially Chiron.

After capture the flag ended (we lost), Percy and Annabeth went missing. After searching for several hours, we found them in a tunnel under Zeus's Fist, a pile of boulders in the forest.

Apparently they found the entrance to Daedalus's Labyrinth, which I found seriously awesome. Well, until they explained the dangers of it. Now it didn't sound that fun to explore. Walking ten feet in it could possibly take you halfway across the world.

And there was another issue; some dude named Luke was going to use the Labyrinth to do something evil, or something like that. I guess he must have been a touchy subject for everyone because I swear the temperature dropped 10 degrees in the room when he was being discussed.

At one point, I saw Percy rub something on his hand; it looked like a faint scar. I wondered if Luke gave it to him.

The subject of Luke and the Labyrinth seemed to go one forever, but probably for good reasons. I was dying to figure out why my mother being Hecate was such a bad thing, but I didn't want to interrupt such a grim subject.

The room where we were having the meeting was quite unusual. When I heard that we were going to have a meeting in the Rec Room, I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Maybe computer chairs around a long table. But what I _wasn't_ expecting was a ping-pong table (the sight cheered me up a bit. I loved ping pong.), and nacho cheese machine.

But here I was, sitting at a ping pong table with the head counselors of the other cabins, not to mention Chiron and Mr. D himself.

While other hated Mr. D, I didn't mind him much. Probably because I saw a lot of me in him; a lazy, grumpy antisocial person (or God in his case) who preferred video games than anything. I was almost tempted to challenge him to Super Smash Brothers.

Clarisse, who sat across from me, didn't seem to hate me as much as I thought she would. At least, she was no longer sending me death glares. Her victory in Capture the Flag probably improved her mood.

After around 15 minutes of talking about Luke, Clarisse gestured to me (more like a jerk of her chin) and said gruffly, "What about Magic Girl over here?"

I gave her a look of mock surprise. "Oh," I said. "You're talking to me again? I thought you would want to stuff me in a bag of rabid dogs and chuck me into a river to my untimely demise."

Everyone chuckled, and Chiron allowed himself to smile. Even Clarisse's gruff look seemed to waver a bit.

"Watch it, Robyn," she muttered.

I blinked at her innocently. "Did you not forget your 'minions' shocking you?"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes and Travis Stoll staged whispered, "Throbbin' Robyn."

I grinned. I liked the sound of that.

"Hey," Annabeth said abruptly, slamming a palm on the table, making some of us jump. "This isn't time to joke around. We have real issues to deal with." She threw me a disapproving look and said, "Like where to put Robyn."

My grin vanished, replaced with an abashed grimace. Where _was_ I going to stay? The Hermes Cabin was packed to bursting, and there was no way that I was going back home. But there wasn't a Hecate cabin…

Chiron had a look similar to mine. "Yes, this is an issue. But unfortunately this isn't our biggest problem."

Mr. D, who had been distracted by eating grapes and scolding the satyr who was peeling them, suddenly looked at me in the eye. Purple flames flickered in his irises, and I felt a prickle of unease.

"Ah, yes, Star Robinson. I'm afraid I have to tell you unfortunate news about your mother."

I paled, not bothering to correct Mr. D of my name. "What is it?" I asked worriedly.

Mr. D, looking like he could care less, said nonchalantly, "Your dearest mother has sided with the Titans."

For a second, I had a ridiculous image of a 20-foot tall woman with a cloak and witch's hat marching with giant naked people. Don't judge. I just watch too much anime.

"The Titans?" I asked slowly. "You mean…the beings created by Gaea to oppose the Gods?"

Chiron shook his head. "No," he said solemnly. "Those are the Giants. The Titans are the immortals who ruled before the Olympians. They served Kronos and Rhea as their king and queen."

Percy nodded. "They're pretty bad dudes."

That comment launched to another explanation. Luke also sided with the Titans and plans to resurrect Kronos, the Lord of Time. They described his mighty and deadly power, and for the first time, I felt fear.

My skin crawled and I suppressed a shudder. The idea of Kronos taking over was terrifying. Even though I have only been at Camp Half-Blood for several days, I knew that even a handful of demigods couldn't even slow him down.

My mouth went dry. I felt like I shouldn't even be here, let alone in Camp-Half Blood. The temperature in the room seemed to drop even lower.

Unsure if it was a good idea to ask, I said softly, "So what about the Hecate cabin? There has to be one."

Thankfully everyone seemed to be relieved from the change of topic. Annabeth brightened a bit and said, "Maybe I could help. The exterior should correlate to your mother, so—"

Percy poked her. "Shut up before our eyes glaze over, Wise Girl."

Annabeth scowled at him, though her grey eyes were sparkling.

I may not be a child of Aphrodite, but I recognized flirting when I see it. I doubted they even know they were flirting.

I spoke up again. "If it means building it brick by brick, that is something I'm willing to do." For some reason, I felt really annoyed. I felt as if a fly was buzzing in my face and I couldn't get it to go away. Why did I feel so hot and bothered?

Then it occurred to me. It was because my own mother was barely appreciated around here. Was she considered a minor goddess? I suddenly felt defensive of Hecate. I made a silent vow on making my mother more recognized.

"So," I said, a steely glint in my eye. "Where do you guys hide the building materials?"


End file.
